


The Blanket Inequality Arrangement

by SamuelJames



Series: Disgustingly Domestic [2]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: 2015 Fandom Stocking, Domestic, Fandom Stocking Filler, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Post Troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan gets some quality cuddling time with his partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blanket Inequality Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/gifts).



> _Title: The Blanket Inequality Arrangement_   
>  _Pairing: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos_   
>  _Rating: PG-13_   
>  _Summary: Nathan gets some quality cuddling time with his partners._   
>  _Notes: Written for isabeau's fandom stocking. The stocking expressed a liking for snuggling._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

He’s past the point of thinking this is some wonderful dream he’s about to wake up from. Of course losing his Trouble means headaches and shivering and readjusting to how much pressure his accelerator needs when he can actually feel it but it’s also Duke’s stubble and his hair, the softness of the sleep pants Duke’s had for years and getting to feel Duke’s hands in his. The sex is better too, getting to feel so much and not being reliant on visual stimulus alone - not that an eyeful of Duke was ever a hardship. 

Audrey’s been joking that she’s neglected while she and Duke watched with smiles on their faces as Nathan exclaimed over the feel of cake and chips and the heat of his coffee mug. There were many sensations he'd tried to hold on to but the texture of food adds so much to the eating. He loves them both though and she’s here with them, the other side of Duke with a blanket over all three of them as they watch The Goonies. Nathan had picked it telling Duke it was either this or Pirates of The Caribbean. 

Nathan reaches across Duke’s lap to take Audrey’s hand and Duke grins.

“I like this. Feel free to move that hand a little higher.”

Audrey kisses Duke’s cheek. “No talking. This was a must see for me. Remember?”

Nathan rests his head on Duke’s shoulder, fixing his side of the blanket when it slips a little. It’s super annoying and they’re going to need a better system for movie cuddles.

It’s a Saturday afternoon and Duke will be leaving them later to go to The Gull but they get to just have this now, a predictable schedule and no Troubles tormenting them. He nearly lost Duke before Croatoan let Audrey choose this life. Laverne is back to sending them to neighbor disputes or road rage incidents. They’re getting Audrey to watch all the stuff that authentic Audrey never saw and Duke fills their kitchen with gorgeous smells and tasty meals. Nathan’s lost any of the jealousy he had over the two of them, now loving to watch how they are with one another. He actually gets set shifts and a town that’s been through so much barely blinks at the three of them being together. The remaining ladies in his craft circle gossiped a bit but soon moved on when one of their daughter-in-laws didn’t follow the ‘right’ recipe for homemade stuffing.

Nathan shifts when Duke moves and puts his arm round him. He presses a kiss to Nathan’s temple. 

“Do you remember the first time we saw this?” 

Nathan nods. “You wouldn’t shut up over the ship.”

“Boats have served me well.”

Audrey shushes them. “Spoilers.”

Duke snorts and Nathan feels the exhale of breath. The blanket’s only part way over his legs and his feet are chilly. Duke’s fingers are curled round his arm and his face is pressed into the seam of one of Duke’s shirts. He’s not a bit comfortable but he wouldn’t trade this for anything.

Audrey tugs on the blanket, taking more of it away from Nathan who pulls it back to his side a little.

“We’re going to need a bigger blanket,” she says.

“Nice Jaws reference,” says Duke. 

Nathan interlinks his fingers with Audrey’s and tries to curl up his long legs. There’s a gentle back and forth of the blanket till the credits roll. Nobody makes any sign of movement. They stay as they are, talking quietly about plans for next weekend, till Duke needs to get ready for work. Audrey takes his place, kissing Nathan softly and fixing their blanket. 

Duke swings by the couch before he leaves, kissing them both goodbye. 

He gestures between Nathan and Audrey. “No fair that I’m missing this. Don’t wait up.“

Nathan and Audrey rock/paper/scissors over who’s going to change the DVD. Audrey loses but Nathan holds up the blanket, re-wrapping her in his arms. They see most of Caddyshack but Duke wakes them when he gets home, the camera noise on his phone startling Nathan.

Duke grins. "A new background perhaps. I'll call it sleeping beauties."

Audrey protests at having to move and protests even louder when Duke offers to carry her to bed. "I can manage."

Nathan watches Duke steer Audrey round the trip hazard of their shoes from earlier and smiles as he follows them both into their bedroom.


End file.
